


Trust Me

by oliverrubmywood



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blood Loss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, idk how to tag this, there's a kiss and there's a stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverrubmywood/pseuds/oliverrubmywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You trust me, don’t you, Rhysie?”</p><p>Jack’s words hung in the silence between them, Rhys staring up at his boss from where he was sitting in the famous yellow chair, eyes wide and lips parted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

“You trust me, don’t you, Rhysie?”

Jack’s words hung in the silence between them, Rhys staring up at his boss from where he was sitting in the famous yellow chair, eyes wide and lips parted. He nodded after a moment of hesitation and swallowed thickly as the CEO took a step toward him, reaching out to uncharacteristically caress his face.

He had waited a long time to be face to face with Jack—actually face to face with him, not hologram to flesh. It was a miracle that he had a body now, but Rhys couldn’t dwell on it too long. He had a company to help run.

“Oh, sweet boy…” Jack gave a small smile as he leaned in to kiss Rhys, a surprised noise coming from him before he melted into the contact. It was everything he wanted—soft, sweet, tender, just perfect. He’d had a crush on the CEO longer than he’d like to admit and to kiss him was one of his biggest dreams.

Everything came crashing down around him as he felt a sharp pain from his abdomen, causing him to pull back from Jack to look down, trying to locate the source. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the knife protruding from him, a large hand still wrapped around the handle. He looked back up at Jack as blood bubbled up and spilled from his lips, the dark liquid oozing like syrup. Realization set in and he opened his mouth to ask why, to ask what he had done to deserve this, and Jack just grinned down at him predatorily.

“Sorry, kiddo, but there’s only _one_ king here.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: borderlinekaren


End file.
